


The Demons That Chase Me

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Death, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Deaths, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Self-Sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has had enough of everything and decides he's leaving but Megatron wont stop at nothing to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was deleted and I don't know how. I'll shorting it down so I don't bore you with the details but lets just say I found it in my emails YAY!!!!  
> I'm so glad I found it, I was so annoyed when I found out it was deleted.

It was relatively quiet on board the Nemesis,until Starscream returned. The silence was disturbed by screeching metal and cries of pain.

"Please master I'm sorry" Starscream was being held off the floor by his neck. Megatron glared at him as he begged.

"Sorry isn't going to fix the damage that you've caused." Megatron lowered Starscream to the floor and immediately grabbed hold of his wing. He looked down at Starscream and smiled sinisterly

Starscreams optics went wide with terror. He new exactly what he was about to do.

"Please don't. Master. Please I'm sorry". Starscream was trembling with fear.

Megatron growled and twisted the wing. This caused Starscream to shriek with pain. Starscream tried to turn but he hissed in pain as when he moved a sharp pain radiated through his frame.

"One down and one to go". Megatron let go of his twisted wing and got hold of his undamaged one. He could hear Starscream sobbing and pleading to be released.

He ignored him and tore off half of his wing. Energon gushed from where it was torn. Megatron let go of him, Starscream fell to the floor. Megatron chuckled and walked away, he looked back at Starscream who was lying in his own energon.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up then come straight here" Megatron snarled at Starscream.

Starcream flinched when he looked at him. He tried to stand but found it too painful and he fell back down. He turned his helm away so he was no longer looking towards Megatron.

"Starscream?" Megatron looked over at Starscream and sounded concerned.

Starscream didn't say anything he just turned his helm to look at him. Tears were streaming down his face plate. He tried to speak but nothing but static came out. He then slowly stood up and started to walk to the door, he tripped and fell to the floor.

Megatron stood up immediately and walked over to him.

"Oh Starscream what am I going to do with you?" Megatron had a tone of sadness in his voice. Starscream looked up at him.

"I'm sorry master". Starscream then finally stood up, picked up the piece of his wing and walked towards med bay.

* * *

 

As Starscream walked down the corridor towards med bay he couldn't help but think of all the past beatings he had gone through. He then cringed when he thought of all the beatings in the future. Starcream held up the piece of his wing as he was walking, he felt a tear run down his face plate as he looked at it.

He quickly wiped away the tear as he was about to walk into med bay. When he walked in he saw Knockout sat on one of the medical berths with a data pad.

When Knockout looked up, he looked shocked as he saw Starscream. He jumped of the berth and ran over to him.

"What did he do now?" Knockout moved around to the back of Starscream, he slowly and gently examined the crumpled area of Starscreams wing. He watched in horror as Starscream dropped to the floor and was screaming in agony.

Knockout knelt down next to him and stroked the back of his helm.

://: Breakdown I need you to bring a sedative to me right now please ://:

://: On it ://:

Breakdown came from round the corner with a syringe, he quickly walked over and gave it to Knockout. He took it and quickly injected Starscream with it, both Knockout and Breakdown noticed how fast it worked. Starscream swayed slightly and slumped against Knockout before he fell to the floor.

* * *

Breakdown carefully picked up Starscream, hoping not to cause any damage to him. He then gently placed him down on his side.

"Was this from Megatron?" Breakdown held the piece of Starscreams wing as he turned and spoke to Knockout.

Knockout looked at him and nodded, he then turned and collected the remaining tools that he needed before he could work on Starscreams wings.

 "Why?" Breakdown put down the piece of wing and walked around to the front of Starscream. He looked down at him to check for any unseen damage. He then looked over at Knockout.

Knockout only shrugged as he walked over with a bunch of different tools in his servos. When he got over to Starscream he immediately started work.

* * *

Knockout was almost finished fixing Starscreams torn wing when Megatron walked in. He glanced over at him and then back at Starscream.

"When will it be finished?".

Megatrons voice startled Knockout as he dropped a scalpel on the floor.

"I don't know my liege, the damge that you-um" Knockout stopped when he said 'you'.

"The damage that was caused is pretty severe". Knockout looked over at Megatron, he was shaking knowing that he could be the next one to receive a similar beating.

Megatron simply snarled at him.

"Well alert me when you have finished". Megatron left med bay. Knockout looked over at Breakdown who looked shocked. They then both snapped out of their daze when they heard a groan from Starscream.

Starcream tried to get up but was gently pushed back down by Breakdown. He then reached out and held Breakdowns other servo. Breakdown just looked at him and smiled.

"Knockout" Breakdown called his name. And Knockout looked up, he saw that Breakdown was pointing at Starscream.

Luckily Knockout was finished before the sedative wore off. He then moved to Breakdowns side, they both help Starscream sit up.

Starscream looked up at the both of them and smiled. But the smile faded as he looked towards the door.

"Why was he here?" Starscream looked back at them.

"He wanted to know when I was finished with your wings" Knockout stroked the side of Starscreams helm. All three of them looked at the entrance of med bay when it opened.

* * *

Megatron was stood in the door way of med bay. All three of them looked him in shock.

"Well I can see that you alerted me" Megatron glared at Breakdown and Knockout, this caused them to shift nervously under his gaze. He started to walk towards Starscream but was stopped by Knockout.

"What are you doing?" Megatron looked down and snarled at Knockout, he then picked him up by his neck. Breakdown rushed infront of Starscream to protect him.

"Please my liege my pa-" Knockout was clawing at his arms, Megatron looked at him with pity. He then dropped him onto the floor, he looked down at him and snarled.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a decepticon".

Megatron then walked over and stared down at Breakdown. Even if he didn't want to, he moved out of the way and quickly got to Knockout. Both of them looked towards Megatron and Starscream. Megatron looked down at Starscream and sighed.

"I'm sorry Starscream" Megatron placed his servo on the side of Starscreams helm, Starscream shuddered and quickly moved away from the touch. He threw up his arms up in front of him.

"Master please I'm sorry!" Starscream shouted at him. Megatron looked down at him in shock, from the corner of his optics he noticed that Breakdown and Knockout seemed shocked as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around Starscream and pulled closer to his frame. Starscream was struggling to escape his hold but eventually gave up. Megatron noticed that Starscream was no longer trying to escape, he looked down at him to check if he was okay.

At this point Breakdown and Knockout were stood behind Starscream. Knockout looked at Megatron.

"He will have to stay here until I kn-" Knockout was cut off when he heard Megatrons fusion canon start up. Megatron pointed it at him, he watched as Breakdown stepped infront of Knockout.

"He's coming with me" Megatron glared at them, he picked up Starscream and left.


	2. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is taken to Megatrons quarters where he is told he will always remain.

As Megatron walked down the corridor towards his quarters, he would occasionally glance down at the trembling seeker that he was holding.

Starscream didn't know where he was being taken, he wished he could be anywhere else that wasn't near Megatron. He looked around and froze when he realised where he was going, he looked up at Megatron with scared optics.

"Lord Megatron, where are you taking me?" Starscream had a tone of worry in his voice. Megatron looked down and glared at him.

* * *

Megatron stopped when he got to the door of his quarters. When he entered he placed Starscream down on his berth.

He left him sat there and walked into a different room. Starscream couldn't help but look around the room. But he jumped when he felt something clasp around his neck.

When he turned he turned he saw that Megatron

was holding a chain, when Starscream followed the chain he saw that it

was attached to the collar that was around his neck. He tried clawing at the collar but that got him no where.

"From now on you will never be able to cause any trouble". Megatron then tugged the chain, this pulled Starscream down to the floor. He dragged him across the room and chained him to the wall.

 

* * *

Starscream was still clawing at the chain, the wall and the collar. There was no way he was going to give up so easily.

://: Knockout come to Megatrons quarters and help me ://:

When Knockout got the comm from Starscream he instantly spun round to face Breakdown.

"He needs help. He's stuck in Megatrons quarters" Knockout sounded worried. Breakdown nodded and walked out of med bay.

* * *

 

As Breakdown briskly walked down the corridor towards Megatrons quarters, he over heard a group of vehicons talking about Megatron and Starscream.

He chose to carry on walking, knowing that Starscream needed help was more important than talking to a group of vehicons.

When he got to the door of the quarters he knocked.

"Starscream, are you okay?"

Starscream heard Breakdowns voice and sighed with relief.

"Well considering I'm chained to a wall. And knowing when he comes back i'll be beaten again, I'm feeling great"

An immense amount of sarcasm was heard in his voice.

"Well just hold on, Me and Knockout are going to figure something out okay" Breakdown was checking his surroundings to make sure that there was no one coming.

"Fine. But please hurry". Starscream sounded desperate. He really wanted to leave.

"Breakdown?"

But Breakdown left, Starscream was left all alone again. Only until Megatron returned.

 

 


	3. The Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream will go to any lengths to get free.

When Megatron returned to his quarters, he saw that there was a puddle of energon surrounding Starscream. He quickly walked over to see what happened.

He noticed that he was covered in scratches and what Megatron found most puzzling was the extensive damage to his wings.

* * *

A Few Hours Before

Starscream was struggling, it felt like he couldn't move, talk or breathe. He felt like he was going crazy, if Megatron didn't kill him first his insanity would.

He was thinking of all the ways Megatron would torture him, not like he hasn't been through them already. But there was nothing to do except for him to think of his impending death.

://: Starscream. We have a plan ://:

Knockouts voice startled Starscream from his thoughts.

://: What is it Knockout? ://:

://: We have a plan ://:

Knockout sounded confident with what he was saying.

://: A full plan ://:

Starscream had a questioning tone to his voice.

://: Well a part of a plan ://:

Knockouts confident tone dropped. Now he sounded unsure.

://: Fine lets hear it ://:

://: We need to find a way for you to get to med bay, me and Breakdown

will be able to get you out ://:

 

Knockouts plan sounded great but there were a few small problems with it.

 

://: Right I know how to get there. But where will I go? ://:

 

://: I don't know. I have to go. I'll see you when you're here ://:

 

* * *

Starscream knew of ways he could get to med bay, but it would be painful.

He looked over at the door when he heard a noise, luckily it was probably just someone walking past.

Starscream turned so he was now facing the wall, he sighed knowing that what he was about to was going to be painful. He only had to helm-but the wall once before a dent covered part of his helm amd face plate.

He knew that a small dent wouldn't be a valuable excuse to go to med bay. He knew he had to do worse. He turned back around and he brought his servo up to his face plate. He started scratching away at his face plate until he saw energon on his servos. Starscream did the same to his chest plate, arms and legs. He hissed in pain if he accidentally touched a scratch.

"It's not enough" he whispered to himself. Starscream then managed to some how get his wings tangled in the chain, every time he moved he could feel the chain slowly denting the metal.

"It's just this once" this time he spoke out loud. He took a few deep intakes before he pulled on the chain. As he pulled he could feel his wings contorting, he screamed in pain as his wings bent and twisted out of their usual shape.

He added a few more deep gashes to himself before he gave up and waited for Megatron to return.

* * *

Present

When Megatron entered his quarters his attention was immediately drawn to the puddle of energon that was surrounding Starscream. He quickly walked over to him, and what he saw really puzzled him.

Starscream was sat in a puddle of energon that leaked from deep gashes that were on his face plate and chest plate. There were multiple smaller scratches every where on him and a dent on his helm. But what really confused Megatron was the major damage that was on his wings.

He got down to his knees and looked closer at Starscreams injuries, he shook him awake.

"Starscream what happened to you?" Megatron looked at Starscream with a confused expression.

Starscream did nothing he just looked at him.

"Starscream?" Megatron slowly repeated his name, but there was still no reply.

Megatron immediately removed the collar from around his neck, he picked him up and left the room.

Starscream knew that he was going to med bay, he was excited he just couldn't show it.

Before he knew it he was being placed on the medical berth. He heard Megatron telling Knockout that it was the way he found him and that he couldn't hear anyone. He watched him leave, this plan was going well so far.

* * *

Knockout smiled and walked over to him.

"Well you're here, leys get you fixed up" Knockout walked away to retrieved some tools before he could work on him again.

"Thanks" Starscream sighed he knew he had to find some where to stay that wasn't anywhere near the Nemesis.

"Where will you go?" Knockout emerged from around the corner with a few tools. But his response was a shrug.

* * *

Before long Starscream was all fixed up.

"We are going to get you to the flight deck" Breakdown looked over at Starscream, he noticed that he looked sad. He then looked over at Knockout and pointed at Starscream. Knockout noticed Breakdown then looked over at Starscream.

"Commander are you feeling okay?" Knockout moved closer towards Starscream, he sounded concerned.

"Where will I go?" Starscreams expression matched the voice of his tone.

Breakdown got up and looked outside of med bay.

"It's clear" Breakdown turned and looked at the both of them.

"Are you ready?" Breakdown now looked directly towards him.

Starscream looked up at him and nodded. He made his way slowly over to the door.

* * *

 

All three of them made their way down the corridor towards the flight deck. Breakdown was protecting Starscream from the front and Knockout from behind.

They had to stop a few times as a few vehicons were also walking down the corridors.

They quickly ran to the flight deck.

"Go, you need to go" Breakdown looked at Starscream.

"I-I don't want to leave you here. If he finds out, he'll-he'll-" Starscream was cut off when Knockout hugged him.

"Please go" Knockout looked at Starscream, he had a tear rolling down his face plate as he looked at him.

Starscream walked backwards towards the edge. As he looked over at them he saw that Knockout was crying. He smiled and transformed.

Knockout and Breakdown watched as he flew away.

"Bye"

 

 

 


	4. Destroy And They Will Come pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Starscream leaves the Nemesis. He is struggling to adapt to his new life

Starscream transformed and landed on a cliff, he looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing to see except a few shrubs and the occasional insect or other small animal that ran past.

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and stopped when he noticed a canyon.

"abandoned mines, but they're no fun" Starscream turned away from the site. He was bored, but there was nothing he could do it would only waste his energy.

* * *

The day was going slow. Starscream spent most of the day lying down and drawings patterns onto the ground.

"Even though I'm free to do whatever I want, why do I feel so trapped?"

Starscream rolled over onto his side and stared across the ground. He watched as small and larger insects ran across the ground and hid under large rocks or buried into the sand.

Starscream rolled over onto his back and closed his optics.

* * *

Starscream woke up again. He got up and looked around. It was dusk.

"Really, so soon"

Starscream stood up and stretched. He walked around, he stopped and gazed over at the horizon at the slowly creeping night sky. His attention then went back to the canyon and the abandoned mines.

"Might as well" Starscream transformed and headed for the canyon. As he flew over he noticed the entrances that were used to collect energon from the mines.

He then turned back on himself and headed back to the cliff. He transformed and just stood looking over at the cliff.

He looked behind at the floor. He saw where the dusty ground was disturbed by him. He chuckled to himself before he lay down.

Starscream looked up at the sky, he watched as the stars slowly began to appear. He also watched a few shooting stars streak across the darkening sky.

* * *

On The Nemesis

Megatron walked down the corridor towards med bay. When he entered he was shocked to see that Starscream wasn't there.

Megatron glared over at Knockout.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he left" Knockout glanced over at Megatron. But when he looked away, Megatron walked over to him.

Knockout was pulled up by his neck, he looked at Megatron in terror. Megatron snarled at him as he tightened his grip on his neck. Knockout gasped and flailed his legs around, he clawed at Megatrons arm but he slowly began to stop. Knockouts arms fell loosely by his side and his legs swung limply under him.

Megatron watched as Knockouts optics began to dim.

Breakdown came into med bay as he heard alot of commotion, he looked over at Megatron and Knockout. Megatron glared at him.

"And I don't suppose you know where Starscream is" Megatron kept his glare at Breakdown.

"No sorry" Breakdown moved slowly towards him.

"Well if you do I will find out"

Megatron let go of Knockout, he smirked as he fell on the ground.

"And Starscream wont be the only one who's killed"

Megatron walked past Breakdown and left.

After he left Breakdown ran to Knockout. He bent down and shook him.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too much did he?" Breakdown examined for any damage on Knockout.

"I'm fine, just abit shaken up that's all". Breakdown helped Knockout stand up and walk over to the closest medical berth. Breakdown carefully lifted Knockout up onto it and examined his neck.

"No significant damage. But there is a few dents and scratches" Breakdown stood back and gazed at Knockout.

"Well I'm sure you can help me with them" Knockout smirked as he hopped off the berth and walked over to Breakdown.

"I sure can"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't posted anything for a while. Been so busy studying for GCSE's (Yay!). But while studying english literature I came across a technique. I used it subtly in this chapter, have no idea if it will work.


	5. Destroy And They Will Come pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream needs help and wants company.  
> But will they take him in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future references:  
> (...)= Bumblebees speech  
> [...]= Soundwaves speech. And yes before anyone goes crazy on me, I know he doesn't speak. But lets just say this what they hear.

When Starscream woke up in the morning he was surrounded by insects. He quickly got up and brushed off all of them. He watched all of them scurry away back under rocks, shrubs and into the sand.

He looked around at his surroundings again, nothing changed. He got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, but something caught his attention.

A small dust cloud was trailing across the desert floor. He noticed that the dust cloud was following two cars.

"Nothing would be stupid enough to drive out here except the autobots" he whispered to himself as he watched as the cars came to a halt.

He watched as two smaller figures appeared before they transformed.

Starscream stood and watched, he debated whether to fly down there and confront them or to stay where he was.

But he decided to risk it. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

When he transformed and flew over towards them. When he went over them he heard Bulkhead telling Miko and Raf to run somewhere safe. He watched as the children ran behind a cluster of rocks.

Starscream didn't realise that they had began to shoot at him, but when he noticed he dodged every shot. But there was one that he didn't see.

Starscream screeched in pain as his left wing was shot. He began a very short and painful decent from the sky. He transformed and rolled across the desert floor, small rocks and dust flew up into the air and settled around and on the seeker.

* * *

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Raf and Miko watched as the dust settled on Starscream.

"Did you kill him!?" Miko ran over towards Bulkhead.

"I don't know. But we should probably tell Optimus" Bulkhead turned and looked at Bumblebee. But Bumblebee was transfixed on the seeker.

"Can't you check?" Miko looked at Bulkhead with a confused and angry expression. Bulkhead looked down at her and shook his helm.

://: We need you to come here. It's kinda important ://: 

Bulkhead looked over at Bumblebee but he wasn't there. He then saw him looking over Starscream.

"Bee! What are you doing!?" Bulkhead shouted at him.

(Shhh you'll wake him up) Bumblebee beeped over to him as quietly as he could.

://: What's the problem Bulkhead? ://:

://: Bee shot down Starscream. He's still alive but he's not moving ://:

Bulkhead waited for a reply but none came. He decided to look at Starscream for himself. So he cautiously walked over towards them.

"I thought you said you that you weren't going to check on him?" Miko looked up at Bulkhead.

://: Okay I'm on my way ://:

Bulkhead stopped walking when Optimus replied. He just continued to watch as Bumblebee circled around Starscream.

* * *

 When they noticed that Optimus was approaching Bumblebee moved Raf and Miko away and left Bulkhead with Starscream.

"What happened?". Optimus transformed and walked over to Bulkhead. He looked down at the fallen seeker.

"We were driving then we saw him so Bee shot him and he fell" Bulkhead looked down at Starscream.

"He hasn't gotten up since". Bulkhead looked back up at Optimus as he spoke.

Optimus nodded and walked around to the other side of Starscream. He crouched down and inspected him closer, he put his servo on Starscreams shoulder, shook him and called his name.

"Starscream?"

Optimus noticed that Starscream began to stir, but he had to move back quickly when Starscream lashed out at him. When Starscream saw who it was he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too"

Starscream sat up looked at Optimus with wide shocked optics.

(This could be a set up) Bumblebee beeped over to Optimus and Bulkhead.

"I assure you this is no set up" Starscream looked over at him.

"So why are you here!?" Miko shouted over to Starscream. Raf then tugged on her arm.

"Miko you should probably stay out of this" Raf whispered to her.

"I left" Starscream looked over at her then at Optimus.

(This seems like a set up) Bumblebee beeped over to them again. Starscream just shook and lowered his helm slightly.

"I don't want to be one of them anymore" Starscream whispered to himself. No one but Optimus heard what he had said.

"What do mean?" Optimus looked down at Starscream in confusion.

"I-I left" Starscream still had his helm lowered as he spoke.

"Woah what! You left!?" Miko shouted over to Starscream.

Starscream glanced over at her and nodded he then returned back to his previous position. Everyone except Starscream looked at each other in shock and confusion, but the attention soon returned back to Starscream when they heard a sob escape his vocalizer.

Miko ran past Bumblebee, Raf and Bulkhead and went straight to Starscream.

"Miko he's dangerous!" Bulkhead tried to stop her but he failed. Miko ran and stopped when she was right next to Starscream.

He looked down at her and smiled, he then held his servo out. Miko giggled and clambered on.

"If you hurt her you con I'll smash your helm in" Bulkhead glared at Starscream but he did nothing. Starscream lifted Miko up to eye level.

"Hey, so does that mean you'll join the bots?" Miko smiled at Starscream.

Starscream said nothing, he looked away from Miko and looked at Optimus.

Optimus smiled down at him.

(You have got to be kidding me) Bumblebee beeped over to Bulkhead.

"Wait does that mean he's coming back with us?" Raf looked up at Bumblebee.

(Seems that way)

* * *

 Starscream carefully placed Miko back on the ground before he stood up. But he hissed in pain and fell back onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Miko looked at Starscream with a worried expression.

Starscream looked down at his leg and sighed.

"It's broke"

Optimus held his servo out for Starscream, but Starscream looked at him in confusion.

"Are you mad? I can't walk" Starscream looked at Optimus in despair.

"I'll help you"

Starscream sighed and grabbed hold of his servo. When he was helped up he winced in pain and fell against Optimus.

"No one says anything till we get back to base. Understood?" Optimus looked at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They both looked at him and nodded.

://: Arcee we request a ground bridge please ://:


	6. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream arrives at the Autobots. And not many agree with him being there, but there are a few how do.

As they stood waiting for the ground bridge, Starscream would try and stand himself up but it never worked. He would always fall against Optimus.

"Shouldn't you stop trying to stand up" Miko looked at Starscream and pointed at his leg.

"No it's okay". Starscream stood up again but he lost his balance and toppled over. He shrieked in pain as he collided with the ground. Optimus slowly knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"What!? Are you alright?" Starscream mocked Optimus. He looked up at him and then down at his leg.

Optimus held his servo out for Starscream, but Starscream pushed it away.

"I can get up on my own" Starscream snapped as he pushed himself off the ground. At that moment the groud bridge opened.

(How do you think the rest of them will react?) Bumblebee beeped over to Bulkhead.

"I have no idea. It wont be great though" Bulkhead looked at him. All of them began to walk through the ground bridge.

* * *

When they exited the ground bridge, no one seemed to notice Starscream except Arcee.

"What is he doing here!? Have you gone out of your processer!?" Arcee shouted at Optimus as she pointed at Starscream.

"He needs help" Miko looked at Starscream then over at Arcee. But when she looked at Arcee she wasn't there.

Arcee lunged at Starscream, she tackled him too the ground. Everyone gasped in shock at what happend. Arcee began clawing at his face with one servo while with the other tightening her grip around his neck. Starscream tried to retaliate but he didn't have the strength.

"Arcee stop hurting him!" Miko shouted at her. But Arcee took no acknowledgment of her.

"ARCEE! STOP!" Optimus grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from Starscream.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Arcee snapped at Optimus, she broke out of his hold and ran out of the base.

Starscream just stayed on the floor gasping, he felt the stinging from the scratches and the energon run down his face. Bulkhead put Miko down on the floor and watched as she ran to Starscream.

"Are you okay?" Miko gently patted his arm. Starscream glanced at her before he sat up.

"Starscream I'm so sorry. I didn't expect her to do that" Optimus held his servo out for him. He took hold of it and stood up.

Then Ratchet came out of med bay, clearly the noise has disrupted him from his tasks. When he caught sight of Starscream, he looked straight at Optimus.

"What's going on?" Ratchet seemed unusually calm, but everyone knew that could easily change.

"Can you help him?" Optimus slowly helped Starscream walk towards Ratchet.

"Just put him in here" Ratchet went round to the other side of Starscream and helped get him into med bay.

* * *

 When they got Starscream settled down, Ratchet pulled Optimus out of med bay.

"Why did you bring him back. He's a deceptic-" Ratchet glared at Optimus but he was cut off.

"He left"

"Oh really" Ratchet replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Just trust me. He left and he needs our help. So will you please just help him" Optimus was serious. And Ratchet could see that, so he sighed and turned towards the door.

"I trust you. But I'll never trust him" Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Optimus before he walked into med bay.


	7. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron wants to find Starscream. But no one knows where he is.

It seemed like he was going crazy. He had ordered everyone to search the Nemesis for the SIC, but they returned unsuccessfull.

"Soundwave. Is there no signal of Starscream?" Megatron questioned the silent mech.

Soundwave turned around and looked directly at Megatron, and behind him were a small group of vehicons.

[No Lord Megatron there isn't]. No one except Megatron at this moment knrw what he was saying. To the vehicons, Soundwave was simply just standing there.

Megatron growled and turned to look at the vehicons.

"Go and get me Knockout and Breakdown" Megatron ordered one of the vehicons to go. The vehicon bowed and left to retrieve them.

* * *

It wasn't long till the three of them arrived at the bridge. Megatron instantly looked down at them, but he noticed something different about Knockout.

Knockout didn't seem to show his overly self confident self, but seemed to show worry and distress.

"Where did he go?" Megatron spoke calmly, which took everyone by surprise as they all looked at him.

"Who?" Knockout straightened himself up as he spoke.

"You know full well who!" Megatron snarled and stormed over to them.

Knockout shrieked and ran behind Breakdown.

"My Lord please. We really don't know what happened to Commander Starscream" Breakdown held his servos up in defense. But that wouldn't fool him.

Megatron pushed Breakdown out of the way so he was now looking at Knockout.

"You may not..." Megatron stopped mid sentence and glanced at Breakdown.

"But he does" Megatron looked back at Knockout, who by this point was trembling with fear.

"My Liege I don't know where he is" Knockout tried to regain his shattered self confidence, but failed under Megatrons piercing glare.

Megatron said nothing, the entire bridge fell silent.

"Get out of here both of you!" Megatron pointed towards the door and glared at them. They both quickly ran out. But before Knockout left he looked over at Soundwave.

"Please don't give it away" Knockout whispered to himself before he left.

* * *

 

Megatron turned and faced Soundwave.

"If anything shows up..." Megatron turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Alert me immediately" Megatron glanced over his shoulder at Soundwave.

[Yes Lord Megatron].

Soundwave was now left with the group of vehicons. He turned to face them when he heard Knockout and Breakdown being mentioned.

"They seem very different since he disappeared" One vehicon spoke to the rest.

"Do you think they were involved?" Another one of them asked.

 **"I hope for your sake he never finds you"** Soundwave thought to himself as he turned to face the console.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay personally I find this a short chapter. I have no idea where this story is going. Can someone please leave ant suggestions.
> 
> Thanks.


	8. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Optimus are shocked at the reasons Starscream left.

Starscream watched as the door closed behind Ratchet. But when he looked at Ratchet he was met with a piercing glare.

"I just don't understand" Ratchet began to speak.

"Why are you here?" Ratchet questioned Starscream. He stayed a far distance away from him incase anything was to happen.

"I left" Starscream kept his gaze down at the floor. But his attention was caught when Ratchet chuckled.

"That is one of the silliest lies I've ever heard, especially coming from you, I'm sure you could do better" 

Starscream lowered his gaze back to the floor. Ratchet noticed but nothing would fool him.

"I want to speak to Optimus" Starscream glanced up at Ratchet before lowering his gaze back at the floor.

"Why?" Ratchet seemed confused. Why would Starscream want to talk to Optimus.

"I just... I just need to speak with him" Starscream almost sounded like he was pleading. Ratchet immediately walked out of med bay to find Optimus.

* * *

When Ratchet left it didn't take long for him to find Optimus.

"Optimus" Ratchet looked up at Optimus.

"Yes" Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"He wants to speak to you" Ratchet quietly growled at the end of his sentence. It was obvious that he and Arcee were angered at what was going on.

Optimus gestured for Ratchet to lead the way, Ratchet saw this and began to walk but stopped.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Ratchet turned at faced Optimus. 

"What do you mean?" Optimus seemed confused.

"He's... I mean Starscreams different. This isn't like him at all" Ratchet glanced over at med bay before looking back at Optimus.

"Mechs change Ratchet. You do believe that... Don't you?" Optimus paused mid sentence but carried on straight after.

"Yes. But not him" Ratchet pointed at the med bay doors. 

Optimus gestured for him to lead the way again. Ratchet sighed and carried on walking.

* * *

When they entered med bay both of them looked at Starscream in shock. 

Starscream was stood away from the berth. He was sobbing uncontrollably while scratching at the insignia on his chest.

"Starscream what are you doing?" Ratchet quickly ran forward and took hold of Starscreams servos so he couldn't cause any more damage.

"I don't want to be one of them any more. I hate them! I hate him!" Starscream pulled away from Ratchet and collapsed onto the floor.

"Calm down Starscream" Optimus crouched down and comforted Starscream as much as he could.

"Whose 'him'?" Ratchet looked down at Starscream in confusion.

"M-Megatron" Starscream tried o regain his composure but failed. He fell against Optimus and cried.

Ratchet looked at Optimus in shock. 

"I hate him. He's the reason I left" Starscream glanced at the both of them before his helm fell against Optimus again.

"He hurt me. He's torn me apart more times than I can remember. He blamed everything on me, it was always my fault that something happened. He would beat me down to the point when I couldn't stand, he ripped me apart, abused me, raped me. What was I supposed to do!? I couldn't stop him. And I would always fall for his charade all over again" Starscream covered his face plate with his servos.

Ratchet and Optimus were shocked at Starscreams rant. Optimus sat down next to Starscream and put his arm around him. Ratchet watched and decided to so the same, so he walked over and sat on the other side of Starscream.

"If you want..." Ratchet began to speak. Optimus and Starscream just looked at him.

"You can stay here, and we'll help you" Ratchet seemed calm but a hint of anger could be heard in his voice.

Optimus was surprised. He looked directly at Ratchet and then back at Starscream.

"Only if you want me too" Starscream looked at Optimus as he spoke. Optimus smiled and nodded.

But thers was one question that needed to be answered.

How would the other's react? 


	9. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are gathered together and Optimus has to explain why Starscreams staying. But Starscream needs somewhere to stay and one bot offers without hesitation.

After Ratchet fixed Starscream, Optimus left med bay and gathered everyone into the main room.

* * *

 "What's going on?" Wheeljack came around the corner with Bulkhead, Miko and Smokescreen.

"Yeah we heard Arcee, what happened?" Smokescreen looked at Bulkhead.

(Optimus will explain) Bumblebee was already there and Raf was sat on the couch. Bulkhead put Miko down and watched her as she ran up and joined Raf.

"Where's Jack?" Miko looked at Raf.

"I'm here" Jack came around the corner and looked up at them.

"Arcee's not coming. She wanted me to tell you that" Jack looked up at Optimus as he made his way to Miko and Raf.

Optimus sighed and looked around at everyone.

://: Ratchet can you bring him through please ://:

Everyone watched as the med bay doors opened. They watched as Ratchet and Starscream walked out.

Wheeljack and Smokescreen were shocked and speechless.

"Wha- Why?" Wheeljack pointed at Starscream.

Starscream lowered his helm and closed his optics.

"Starscream left and needed our help. So we've helped him and I've decided that he can stay if he wishes" Optimus glanced around the room again before looking over at Starscream.

"So where would he stay?" Wheeljack not once took his optics off of Starscream.

"I'll take him"

* * *

Everyone turned and looked at Smokescreen. Starscream looked at Smokescreen and smiled slightly.

"Woo! Starscreams staying!" Miko jumped up in excitement. Everyone was dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Come on I'll show you my room" Smokescreen motioned over for Starscream.

"Thanks" Starscream walked across the main room and stood next to Smokescreen.

* * *

Everyone stood in silence. Clearly everyone was startled. 

"Well. I'm just going to go and um..." Wheeljacks sentence trailed off as he turned and walked out of the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter. But I will come back to how everyone feels about it.


	10. More Than Roommates Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Smokescreen chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted them to have some alone time.

Starscream silently followed Smokescreen down the corridors. He would occasionally glance back to see if they were being followed.

"Right. We're here" Smokescreen stopped in front of a door. Starscream watched as the door opened and Smokescreen walked in. But Starscream just stayed standing in the corridor.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Smokescreen peeked around the door and looked at Starscream. But Starscream didn't move nor did he speak. Smokescreen walked out of his room and moved closer to Starscream.

 "Starscream?" Smokescreen put his servo on Starscreams arm, but quickly removed it when Starscream flinched.

"Sorry" Smokescreen immediately apologized after startling Starscream. He then gently took hold of Starscreams wrist and led him inside the room.

* * *

Once Starscream and Smokescreen were inside the room. Starscream took his time and gazed around the room.

"You can stay in my berth. I have somewhere else I can recharge" Smokescreen glanced over at his berth before looking at Starscream.

"Why?" Starscream looked at Smokescreen in confusion. Smokescreen was surprised.

"Wow you do talk" Smokescreen chuckled slightly.

"Why what?" 

Smokescreen let go of Starscreams wrist.

"You didn't hesitate" 

Smokescreens gaze shifted around the room before settling back on the seeker.

"I-i um"

://: Smokescreen I need to talk with you immediately ://:

Smokescreen knew that Optimus would speak to him sooner or later.

"I gotta go. You just stay here" Smokescreen quickly walked past Starscream and out of the room.

* * *

 Smokescreen quickly made his way down the corridor towards the main room. When he got there he was surprised to see that there was no one there.

"Um Optimus?" Smokescreen looked around but Optimus was no where, only until the med bay door opened.

"Smockscreen, we need to talk" Optimus slowly approached Smokescreen.

"What about?" Smokescreen looked up at Optimus in confusion.

"About Starscream"

"What about him?"

Optimus sighed before he spoke.

"Starscreams been through alot. He may not show it, but he's scared. At no point should you ever mention Megatron or any other decepticon. Understood?" Optimus was serious. And Smokescreen could see it.

"Okay. I wont" Smokescreen turned and was about to walk out.

"Look after him. He needs help".

Smokescreen nodded and made his way back down towards his room.

* * *

When he entered, he was surprised at what he saw.

"He's so adorable"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehehe I love cliffhangers.


	11. More Than Roommates Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen really wants to tell Starscream something, but he just doesn't know how.

Smokescreen stood in the doorway of his room. He gazed upon the recharging seeker. Smokescreen couldn't help but notice the way Starscream would whimper and is wings would flutter during recharge.

"You didn't answer my question"

Smokescreen jumped slightly with surprise. He chuckled before taking a few more steps into the room.

"Which one?" Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder as the door slid closed. His attention went straight back to Starscream.

Starscream by this point was now sat on the edge of the berth. His wings drooped down low but his gaze was piercing.

"Oh okay. That one" Smokescreen knew which question Starscream wanted him to answer. Smokescreen straightened himself up and looked directly at Starscream.

"I didn't hesitate because I knew that no one else would've taken you" Smokescreen appeared to show self confidence, but his voice said otherwise.

"You don't seem to sure about that" Starscream tilted his helm and looked at him in confusion.

"Well it's... That's why" Smokescreen was becoming nervous and Starscream could see it.

"Something wrong?" Starscream smirked at the end of his sentence. Smokescreen gazed down at the floor before looking back at Starscream.

"No... Of course not. Why would there be?" Smokescreens confidence returned. He stood up straight, looking at Starscream.

"You look nervous. That's all" Starscream stood up and kept his optics locked on Smokescreen.

 "Nervous. No I'm not nervous" Smokescreen scoffed at Starscreams comment. Smokescreen slowly walked closer towards Starscream.

"Oh really. Well you certainly seem lik-" Starscream was cut off from his sentence when Smokescreen pounced on him and pinned him to the berth.

"What are you doing!?" Starscream was clearly surprised by Smokescreens actions.

"Something I've always wanted to do"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another cliffhanger. Anyone guess what's going on?


	12. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen doesn't know how do get around the feelings he has for Starscream. But luckily he may not have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest story I've written. So I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

Smokescreen hovered over Starscream, their face plates inches away from one another. Smokescreen had pinned down Starscreams servos above his helm, and he straddled Starscreams waist.

Starscream looked at Smokescreen in shock. He didn't know what to do, should he run or should he stay. But he soon decided when Smokescreen closed the distance between them.

* * *

Smokescreen let go of Starscreams servos and he let his servo travel down Starscreams arm before reaching his helm.

Starscream moaned and broke away from the kiss. Smokescreen noticed that Starscream looked somewhat distressed. He un-straddled Starscream and quickly moved away.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." Smokescreen got up and quickly made his way over to the door.

"I'll just leave" Smokescreen was about to leave but he stopped when Starscream spoke.

"No... Wait don't go. Please".

Smokescreen turned and looked over at Starscream. 

"It just caught me by surprise. That's all"

Smokescreen stayed where he was.

 **'You're totally crazy'** Smokescreen thought to himself. He knew it was a stupid thing to do. He's only just talked to Starscream and yet he pulled a stunt like that. 

"Don't leave me alone" Starscream lowered his gaze down to the floor. Smokescreen didn't know where to put himself, what should he do. He remembered that Optimus told him to look after Starscream, but if so it would be extremely awkward.

Smokescreen sighed and made his way back over to Starscream.

"I-um I'm sorry about before" Smokescreen stood a few meters away from Starscream.

Starscream looked up at him and and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Smokescreen saw and sat down next to him. Everything fell deathly silent.

* * *

 "I'm confused"

Smokescreen looked at Starscream in surprise.

"About what?" Smokescreens surprised expression became an expression of confusion.

"What was that for?" Starscream glanced over at Smokescreen before looking down at the floor.

Smokescreen knew what Starscream was on about. He just didn't know how to tell him how he felt about him. He knew he wouldn't be able to just say- "Oh by the way I love you"- That would be insane.

"I-I don't know... Spur of the moment I guess" Smokescreen chuckled at the end of his sentence. He glanced over at Starscream who seemed amused by it.

* * *

Smokescreen stood up and looked down at Starscream.

"Coming?"

Starscream looked up at him in confusion.

"Where?"

"Out... You can't stay in here all day" Smokescreen held his servo out for Starscream.

"But what about the others?" Starscream took hold of Smokescreens servo and pulled himself up.

"They're going to have to get used to you being here. But that wont happen unless you come out of this room"

Starscream knew that Smokescreen was right. If he was going to stay, he would have to get used to the autobots and they would have to get used to him.


	13. Suspicions Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron knows where to go and who to ask, that's only because they're loyal to him.

It wasn't long till Megatron returned back to the bridge. When he entered he watched as the group of vehicons scurried off to do their various jobs.

"Soundwave?" Megatron walked right over to him and stood next to him waiting for a reply.

{My lord?}

"Are you loyal to me?" Megatron seemed calm, and calm was never good especially for him.

{Yes Lord Megatron}

"So you would tell me if anything was happening that I didn't know about?" Megatron seemed to loom over Soundwave.

{Of course Lord Megatron}

Megatron turned around slowly and began to walk away. Soundwave being curious about what he was doing turned and watched.

"What has happened to Starscream?"

* * *

Soundwave froze, he didn't know if there was anyway to escape from this. He could say that he didn't know what had happened and he'll keep searching, or he could admit that he was involved in Starscreams escape.

"Well!?" 

Soundwave snapped away from his thoughts. He looked over at Megatron.

Then he began to remember all the times that Starscream would try to overthrow Megatron. But that never worked. Then about the times that Starscream would keep things away from him. Soundwave wasn't loyal to Starscream he was loyal to Megatron.

{Well actually my Lord...}

Megatron looked at him in curiosity, Soundwave knew something.

{I know who helped him escape}

 


	14. Suspicions Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron suspicions are proven.

Megatron stormed up and down the corridors of the Nemesis. Every vehicon he passed would hurry away, hoping to avoid his wrath.

Megatron was to transfixed on what he was going to do that he didn't notice that he had walked past Breakdown.

But once he noticed he stopped and spun around.

"Breakdown"

Breakdown stopped and turned around to face him slowly.

"Yes my lord?"

Megatron slowly approached Breakdown and stopped when he was right in front of him.

"I'm sending out a search party to find Starscream. It's unlikely that he would've gone far, he normally always ends up crawling back anyway"

"Should I gather up some of the vehicons?" Breakdown looked at Megatron with a stern expression.

"Actually no..." Megatron showed a toothy grin. Breakdown looked at him in confusion.

"Go and get Knockout..."

Breakdowns stern expression dissappeared when his partners name was mentioned.

"We're searching for him" Megatron walked away while still grinning.

Breakdown knew something was wrong.

"Oh Soundwave what did you do?" Breakdown whispered to himself as he made his way to med bay.

* * *

When Breakdown entered med bay he was surprised but shocked to see that Knockout was in there.

"Knockout!?" worry could be heard in his voice.

"In here!"

Breakdown sighed in relief. He walked past the medical berths and straight towards their quarters. When he entered, Knockout was sprawled across the berth.

"Knockout. We're in trouble" Breakdown hurried over and stood next to the berth. He watched as Knockout sat up and gave him a worried look.

"Why? What's happened?" Knockout swung his legs over the edge of the berth and stood up in front of Breakdown.

"He knows"


	15. The Bait Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron knows exactly how to lure Starscream to him.

Nemesis

Breakdown and Knockout gingerly walked down the corridor towards the bridge.

"He's going to kill us" Knockout looked up at Breakdown with a scared expression.

"I won't let him get to you" Breakdown glanced down at Knockout and held his servo. Both of them began to slow down, they were both approaching the bridge doors.

"Breakdown... I don't want to go" Knockout looked up at Breakdown.

Breakdown looked down and watched as a tear fell down Knockouts face plate.

"We'll be fine. I promise" Breakdown let go of Knockouts servo as they were about to walk into the bridge.

* * *

Autobot Base

Smokescreen led Starscream down the corridor towards the main room. But while walking down the corridor they approached Arcee.

She glared at Starscream as he went past, but she gasped. And that caught Smokescreens attention. Smokescreen looked down at what Arcee was looking at.

Smokescreen was still holding Starscreams servo.

"I'm disgraced in you Smokescreen. You could do so much better than that" Arcee glared at Starscream and pointed at the both of them.

Starscream lowered his helm and sighed quietly to himself.

"This has nothing to do with you Arcee. Just keep out of it" Smokescreen scolded. He tugged on Starscream and they both carried on walking down the corridor.

* * *

 

As they walked into to main room, Starscream let go of Smokescreens servo. In the main room was Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf and Miko.

"Hey Starscream!" Miko shouted and waved at Starscream.

Starscream smiled and waved back at her. Miko giggled and stood up of the couch.

Smokescreen looked at Starscream and noticed that he looked confused. Smokescreen looked around and knew what Starscream was wondering.

"They're out on patrol"

Starscream looked at him and nodded.

"I see"

"So what you guys doing now?" Miko stood at the edge of the platform with her arms dangling over the railing.

"Nothing much. I convinced Starscream to come out" Smokescreen smiled at Miko then looked over at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee held Raf in his servos they were obviously talking about something, so Smokescreen decided not to disturb them.

"So whose out next?" Smokescreen looked over at Optimus.

"Me and Bumblebee" Optimus turned around and looked at them. Bumblebee looked up at Optimus when he heard his name.

(What about me?) 

"Nothing Bee, it's about whose out next" Smokescreen chuckled slightly and looked back at Starscream.

"You're really quiet, are you okay?" Miko looked up at Starscream.

"Yes I'm fine. It's alot to take in" Starscream gazed around the room before finally looking at Miko.

 **'Something isn't right'** Starscream thought to himself. He felt like there was something wrong, he just didn't know what.


	16. The Bait Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron knows exactly how to lure Starscream to him.

When Breakdown and Knockout walked into the bridge they were surprised to see that there was no one in there.

"Where is everyone?" Knockout looked up at Breakdown in shock. Breakdown looked around the bridge but there really was no one there.

"I don't know. I don't understand".

Both Breakdown and Knockout turned and looked at the door when they heard it open.

* * *

In the doorway stood Megatron and Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron?" Breakdown looked at Megatron in confusion. Breakdown watched as Megatron turned and glared at Soundwave.

Soundwave walked forward and grabbed hold of Knockout.

{I'm so sorry Knockout}

"Soundwave what are you doing? Let go of him!" Breakdown went and reached for Soundwave but he was pulled away by Megatron.

"My Lord please!" Breakdown spun around and looked up at Megatron.

"This is what happens when you intervene with things that don't concern you" Megatron snarled at Breakdown then looked over at Knockout and Soundwave.

"Please my Lord. I beg you, don't hurt Knockout" Breakdown glanced behind him at Knockout before looking back at Megatron.

"Stay right there. If you move I'll kill him" Megatron instructed Breakdown before he walked around him and went straight to Knockout.

"You can release him Soundwave"

Soundwave let go of Knockout and moved back a few steps. Knockout looked up at Megatron with wide and scared optics.

Knockout stood still but trembled as Megatron continuously circled around him. He yelped with he was thrown to floor.

Breakdown just stood by but turned his helm away so he didn't watch.

"Well I can tell this is utter torture for Breakdown..." Megatron knelt down next to Knockout.

"But yours hasn't even begun"

* * *

Knockout tried to get up and run to Breakdown but he failed. Megatron grabbed hold of him and dug his claws into the back of Knockouts helm.

Knockout screeched and clawed at the ground. He begged to be released, but Megatron ignored him and carried on.

Megatron then let go of his helm, but he began to stroke the back of Knockouts neck.

"My Liege" Knockout whispered out.

"Hush Knockout. Be still and silent" Megatron carried on stroking Knockouts neck.

"Knockout" Breakdown called his name. Knockout moved his helm and looked at him.

"It'll be okay Knockout. I promise" Breakdown gave a gentle smile.

* * *

Megatron stood up and turned to face Soundwave.

"Soundwave we need a ground bridge"

{Yes Lord Megatron}

Megatron grabbed Knockout by his wrist and hauled him up.

"Take him Breakdown" Megatron pushed Knockout over towards Breakdown.

Breakdown ran forward and caught Knockout before he fell to the floor.

Breakdown and Knockout watched as the ground bridge opened. Megatron stood to the side and pointed into the ground bridge.

"After you"


	17. Patrol Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Bumblebee go out on patrol, but discover something shocking.

Everyone watched as Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed and walked into the main room.

"How was patrolling?" Miko waved up at Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Boring as usual" Wheeljack walked straight past everyone and made his way towards the corridor.

"It wasn't that boring" Bulkhead whispered to Miko.

"See any cons?" Miko giggled and looked up at Bulkhead. But something caught everyones attention.

Starscream whimpered and continuously looked around him. They could all see that he became paranoid.

"Oh Starscream I'm sorry" Miko looked at Starscream and apologized.

"No it's okay" Starscream glanced down at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Optimus looked down at Bumblebee and motioned him over.

"Ready to go?"

(Yeah I'm ready) Bumblebee placed Raf down on the platform before he transformed and drove out.

"We'll be back soon. Just remember to remind Arcee that you and her are out next" Optimus spoke directly to Smokescreen before he too transformed and drove off.

"Well thats gonna be fun" Smokescreen spoke out sarcastically. He looked at Starscream and Bulkhead.

"Why? What happened?" Bulkhead sounded and looked confused.

"He happened" Arcee walked in and looked at Bulkhead but not once did she look at Smokescreen or Starscream. Bulkhead glanced over at Starscream before looking back at Arcee.

"We are patrolli-" Smokescreen looked at Arcee and began to speak but he was cut off.

"I know"

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee were driving across the desert ground. But Optimus noticed that Bumblebee had stopped. He transformed and looked at Bumblebee.

"What's wrong?" Optimus looked at Bumblebee in confusion.

(Look over at the other side of the canyon) Bumblebee beeped back as he transformed and hid behind a cluster of rocks.

When Optimus looked over at the other side of the canyon, he was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Before

Knockout and Breakdown were the first to make their way out of the ground bridge, shortly followed by Megatron.

"Knockout"

Knockout turned around slowly and looked up at Megatron.

"Yes my Liege"

"Come here"

Breakdown looked at Knockout with a worried expression. Knockout slowly made his way over to Megatron.

"How close are you to Starscream?"

Knockout looked away from Megatron and over at Breakdown.

"We're close friends"

Breakdown watched as Megatron smirked and grabbed hold of Knockout and threw him to the ground.

"Well that means he'll come and find you"

Breakdown ran forward to help Knockout but as he approached, he was struck at the side on his helm. He fell to the groud with a pained yelp and covered the side of his helm.

"Just you watch..." Megatron raised his fusion canon and aimed at Breakdown.

"He'll be here faster than you think..." He grinned as it whirred up.

"You may even stand a chance of survival..." Megatron looked at the canon before looking at Breakdown and Knockout.

"Well maybe not"


	18. Patrol Pt.2

Optimus and Bumblebee watched in horror as Megatron aimed at Breakdown.

(What's he doing?) Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

"I don't know" Optimus looked down at Bumblebee and sighed.

* * *

Knockout crawled over to Breakdown and looked up at Megatron.

"My Liege. We don't know where he went. He may not even show up"

Megatron glared at them.

"Well your pained screams should lead him here" Megatron grinned and walked over to them. He grabbed Knockouts arm and pulled him away from Breakdown.

Knockout screamed and kicked out, he clawed at the ground as he tried to escape Megatrons grasp. Megatron snarled and lifted him up so he was now standing next to him.

"Lord Megatron. Please don't hurt him!" Breakdown sat up and looked at Megatron and Knockout.

"Why would I kill him..." Megatron glanced down at Knockout before looking back at Breakdown.

"He has a purpose. Whereas you don't" Megatron raised his canon at Breakdown again.

But his plan wouldn't play out the way he wanted it too.

Knockout broke out of Megatrons grasp and dashed in front of Breakdown...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again another cliff hanger.


	19. Falling Down

But his plan wouldn't play out the way he wanted ot too.

Knockout broke out of Megatrons grasp and dashed in front of Breakdown...

* * *

But it was to late to stop anything from happening now.

Both Breakdown and Megatron watched in horror as Knockout fell to the ground.

Knockout screeched and clutched his mid section as he fell.

Breakdown hastily made his way over to Knockouts side.

"No Knockout, what did you do!?" Breakdown gently picked Knockout up and cradled him against his chassis.

"I'm sur- you w--ld've d-ne the s--e" Knockouts voice was raspy and was filled with static, some of the words he said didn't even come out fully.

"Yeah, yeah I would and you know I would" Breakdown had tears of washer fluid rolling down his face plate.

"Yo-r'e hurt" Knockout reached up and lightly touched the wound on the side of Breakdowns helm. Breakdown moved into the touch.

"Not as much as you are" Breakdown looked at Knockout, still with tears streaming down his face plate.

"I'll b- fi--" Knockouts voice started to trail off into a staticky whisper. His optics began to dim and his servo started to slip down Breakdowns helm.

"Knockout! Please don't do this to me!" Breakdown shook Knockout to try and get his attention, but his efforts were futile.

Megatron watched as Knockouts servo fell to the floor and his optics faded and shut. Then came the sudden piercing scream from Breakdown. But it wasn't just a scream. It was a mixture of crying, soft whimpers and pointless pleading. 

Megatron was guilty, he never ment to kill Knockout. He was furious at himself and at Knockout. He was never supposed to get away.

But Megatron had something else in mind. 

"It'll still work" Megatron whispered to himself, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee were shocked. They saw and heard almost everything. But when Megatron walked away, Optimus immediately knew that he had something in mind.

He just didn't know what.

(Should we tell Starscream?) Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

Optimus just stood there, he was busy thinking what would be best.

"I will. But first we need to see if Breakdowns okay" Optimus looked back over the rocks at Breakdown and his fallen partner.

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee slowly made their way over to Breakdown.

But when Breakdown saw them he became wary.

"Are you here to kill me now"

Breakdown looked up at both of them, but he kept a tight hold of Knockout.

"We have Starscream" Optimus glanced at Knockout before bringing his full attention to Breakdown.

"What?..." Breakdown was surprised even though it didn't show.

"He's with you?"

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and looked at Breakdown.

(Yeah, he came to us)

Breakdown seemed to sigh with relief, he seemed glad that Starscream wasn't alone.

://: Smokescreen I need you to bridge Starscream here please, It's urgent ://:

* * *

Autobot Base

Smokescreen looked over at Starscream with a worried expression. Starscream noticed and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" 

"Optimus needs you, he says it's urgent"

Starscream straightaway was struck with dread. Why would they need him?

**'Unless they've found someone'**

"What's going on?" Bulkhead picked up Miko and walked over to them.

"Optimus needs Starscream for something" Smokescreen looked directly at Bulkhead.

"Is it something serious!?" Miko was shocked by the news.

"Seems that way" Starscream glanced at Miko before looking at Smokescreen.

"Bridge me"

Starscream was serious and commanding, he didn't seem to care what could be out there. But he could only expected the worst.


	20. Private Business

Optimus and Bumblebee stood around, waiting for Starscream to arrive. But at that moment the ground bridge opened, and walking out of it was Starscream.

When he saw Knockout in Breakdowns arms he gasped, walked over to them and dropped to his knees.

"He did this... Didn't he?"

Starscream stroked the top of Knockouts helm while wiping the tears from his face plate.

"You need to go"

Starscream looked at Breakdown with a shocked expression.

"He has something planned..." Breakdown looked at Starscream.

"Please Starscream. Just go" Breakdown looked away from Starscream and back down at Knockout.

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee couldn't do anything, all they could do was stand and watch.

But something in the distance caught Bumblebees attention.

(What's that?) Bumblebee pointed over to where hr was looking. Optimus looked and was shocked at what he saw.

"Starscream! Hide!"

Starscream looked behind him at Optimus, then he looked over in the distance. He froze, he knew exactly who that was, there was no other mech like that. Megatron.

Starscream quickly got up and ran past Optimus and Bumblebee towards a cluster of rocks.

When he hid, he prayed that he would never be found.

* * *

When Megatron got over to them, everything seemed to fall to a standstill.

"Well I can see that you've snuck your way into my business" Megatron glared at Optimus, but he didn't seem to acknowledge Bumblebee. Then Megatron glanced down at Breakdown and at the lifeless body of Knockout.

"Breakdown"

Breakdown looked up at Megatron with scared and watery optics.

Breakdown got up still with Knockout in his arms, and turned around and faced Optimus and Bumblebee. He began to slowly walk over to them, but he stopped when he heard a low growl come from Megatron. He carried on until he reached them.

Breakdown passed Knockout over to Optimus.

"He'd be torn apart if he came back with me" Breakdown looked down at Knockout one last time before he turned and began to walk towards Megatron. He stopped when he was right next to him, but not once did he looked at Megatron nor Optimus or Bumblebee.

"You wouldn't by chance know where Starscream has disappeared off too?"

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

"No we don't" Optimus sounded calm, but Bumblebee could tell that he was worrying.

All of them looked as a ground bridge opened behind Breakdown and Megatron.

Megatron glared at them before he turned and walked towards the open ground bridge. Breakdown sighed and followed, he knew exactly what was too happen when he got back on the Nemesis.

* * *

 When they left and the ground bridge closed, Starscream came out of his hiding place and made his way over to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"I'm so sorry Starscream" Optimus glanced down at Knockout before looking at Starscream.

But Starscream said nothing, he walked around Optimus so he was now stood infront of him.

"Can I take him" What Starscream said didn't sound like a question, it was more like a demand. Optimus felt like he was obliged to hand him over, so he did.

He carefully handed Knockout over to Starscream. When Starscream got hold of him, he began to cry. Tears rolled down his face plate, sobs escaped his vocalizer and his wings drooped down low behind him.

://: We require a ground bridge ://:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a much longer chapter, but I took my time. I tried to get as much emotion in it as I could.


	21. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown and Megatron arrive back on the Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Chapter 20: Private Business, this is what is happening on the Nemesis.

Soundwave stood at the console, he watched as Knockouts signal disappeared. He thought that there was something wrong. But there wasn't, this was no fault in the system.

**'Knockouts gone!?'**

Soundwave thought to himself as he looked up at the console. It couldn't possibly have been Megatron, he knew that Knockout was very valuable to the decepticons. It would never have been Breakdown, he loved him to much to do something like that. Unless it was an autobot.

But as quick as a signal disappeared, another had shown up.

{Starscream!?} Soundwave spoke to himself, he was surprised that he had shown up.

But Soundwaves thoughts averted back to Knockout. It really puzzled him.

Who would kill Knockout?

* * *

Soundwave drifted into thought. How would Breakdown cope with the loss of his partner, they were practically inseparable.

**'And it's all my fault'**

Soundwave was feeling really guilty. If he hadn't gave it away, Knockout would still be alive.

But he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Megatron demanding a ground bridge.

So he did what he was told and opened the ground bridge. 

* * *

Sounwave watched as Megatron and Breakdown made their way out from the ground bridge, but there was no Knockout.

Soundwave looked directly at Megatron, who was glaring down at Breakdown. Nothing was said, it all fell silent. Only until the silence was broken when Megatron snarled and walked out.

* * *

Breakdown looked over at Soundwave. But he said nothing, he just dropped to his knees and cried.

Soundwave didn't know what to do, should he keep away from Breakdown? Or go and comfort him?

He made his way over and crouched down next to him. He put is servo on Breakdowns shoulder, but he made an internal gasp when Breakdown shot away from the touch.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

Breakdown stood up and looked at Soundwave, washer fluid streaming down his faceplate. Soundwave stood up too and looked at him.

"You were meant to be our friend..." Breakdown pointed at Soundwave.

"And you betrayed us! Now Knockouts gone!" Breakdown still had tears falling down his face plate as ranted at Soundwave.

{I'm sorry. I neve-}

"SHUT UP!..."

"You knew exactly what was going to happen! You knew that I was going to be killed! But Megatron killed Knockout and soon it'll be me!" Breakdown glared at Soundwave.

Soundwave was shocked.

**'Megatron shot him? But why?'**

Soundwave stood silently, just looking at Breakdown.

But what followed him shocked him more...


	22. It Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron talks to Soundwave.

There was a load bang that shot through the bridge.

Breakdown collapsed onto the floor, his optics already closed.

Soundwave turned and looked at the doorway, and there stood Megatron. Then he made his way over to Breakdown. But Soundwave knew he was gone.

"I was meant to get him" Megatron slowly walked over to him.

{What about Knockout?} Soundwave turned and looked up at Megatron.

Megatron sighed and lowered his helm.

"He ran out in front of Breakdown. I was never going to shoot him" Megatron looked back at Soundwave, who by this point was stood up in front of Megatron.

Soundwave just looked at him, not sounds, no words. Just pure silence.

* * *

Megatron glanced away from Soundwave and looked down at Breakdown. 

Megatron had shot him in the chest, he was meant to before but Knockout ran in front to save him.

"Is that what love is?" Megatron spoke aloud, whilst looking at Breakdown.

Soundwave tilted his helm in confusion.

"To protect one another... No matter what happens" Megatron looked back at Soundwave.

{Well... Yes. That's what some like to think it's like} Soundwave sounded intrigued in what Megatron was saying.

"I want you to find Starscream. I want him back" Megatron was serious, even though it didn't sound like it, he was.

{I will do all I can Lord Megatron}

* * *

Soundwave watched as Megatron left the bridge.

**'Has he changed for the better? Or am I imagining it?'**

Soundwave was questioning what he had just seen and heard.

  **'Or is this part of an elaborate ruse?'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guy's think is gonna happen.  
> Has he changed or is this part of a plan?


	23. Comfort Me Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Bumblebee and Starscream arrive back at base. Smokescreen comforts Starscream.

They all stood there, waiting for the ground bridge. Everything was silent, only the occasional sob would brake the silence.

But then the ground bridge opened in front of them.

They all began the slow walk through.

* * *

On the other side of the ground bridge, Smokescreen waited patiently for Starscream to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Miko looked up at Bulkhead, then looked at the ground bridge.

"They're certainly taking their time" Wheeljack lent against the wall while staring into the ground bridge.

Arcee said nothing, she would occasionally glance over at jack, then would look back.

"If anyone of them come back injured i'-" Ratchet stopped talking when they finally appeared. First to walk through was Optimus and Bumblebee, and last was Starscream with Knockout.

"Hey Stars-" Miko smiled and waved at Starscream, but stopped when she saw Knockout in his arms.

Everyone in the base gasped.

"What happened?" Ratchet looked up at Optimus before looking at Starscream and Knockout.

"He was shot" Optimus glanced over at Knockout.

" _'He'_ has a name" Starscream snapped at Optimus.

"I'm so sorry Starscream" Smokescreen approached Starscream and patted his back.

Starscream said nothing, he looked at Smokescreen before looking down at Knockout.

"Is he dead?" Miko whispered to Bulkhead.

"Yeah he his" Bulkheads sentence was short but drawn out. Miko could hear a tone of sadness in his voice.

* * *

 They all seemed to stand there in silence. Time seemed to pass so slowly.

"Where should I put Knockout?" Starscream looked up at Optimus, a tear rolled down his faceplate.

"Follow me" Optimus walked out of the main room and into the corridor.

Starscream followed.

When they left the main room fell silent again.

"Oh boo hoo. He's dead, what's such the big deal?" Arcee scorned and looked around the room and saw everyones shocked expressions.

"That's really disrespectful Arcee, why would you say something like that!?" Miko looked up at Arcee with a puzzled yet horrified expression.

"Because _he_  doesn't **deserve anyone or anything**!  _He_ shouldn't even be here!" Arcee shouted at everyone but her optics seemed glued on Miko. Then she stormed out.

* * *

Optimus and Starscream were stood on the roof of the base, they looked up at the now darkening sky.

"I'm sorry about before" Starscream didn't look at Optimus, he seemed to transfixed on the horizon.

"It's okay Starscream. I shouldn't have sounded so impolite" Optimus glanced down at Starscream and noticed that he was on his knees with Knockout.

"Starscream?" Optimus knelt down next to Starscream.

"He was my closest friend" Starscream had tears streaming down his face and he stroked the top of Knockouts helm.

"You can place Knockout over there" Optimus turned slightly and looked over to the grave that belongs to Cliffjumper.

Starscream nodded and stood up. He walked over and gently placed Knockout down onto the ground. Starscream arranged Knockouts arms so that they were placed over his mid section, covering the injury that killed him.

"We should go. I'll attend to Knockout tomorrow" Optimus helped Starscream up and gazed down at Knockout. It almost looked like he wasn't dead, just more like he was resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These words were placed in bold because this is somewhat a quote from the people that bullied me.  
> 'deserve anyone or anything'
> 
> I no longer am getting bullied, but whilst this was happening. I began to write, this was a form of release but now its a hobby of mine. 
> 
> And I love it.
> 
> Even though no one may see this, I really just want to say...
> 
> Thank you everyone !!! Xxxxx


	24. Comfort Me Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Bumblebee and Starscream arrive back at base. Smokescreen comforts Starscream.

Starscream walked back down the corridor towards the main room. When he got there, he discovered that everyone was still in there. Except Arcee.

Smokescreen was the first to see him. He quickly walked over to Starscream and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Smokescreen sounded concerned but ever so slightly worried. Starscream seemed shocked and so did everyone else on the base.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Starscream wrapped his arms around Smokescreen and closed his optics.

Everyone looked at them in shock, except for Miko, she was surprised.

"Aw don't they look so cute" Miko whispered to Raf.

Raf just turned his head to look at her, he had the biggest grin on face.

"Yeah it is" He whispered back to her. They then both looked back at Starscream and Smokescreen.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee didn't know what to do, but Ratchet turned away and disappeared back into med bay.

Starscream broke the hug and looked straight into Smokescreens optics.

"Can we go?" Starscream whispered to him. Smokescreen smiled and nodded.

* * *

Smokescreen led Starscream down the corridor back to his room.

"Thank you"

Smokescreen stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Starscream.

"For what?" Smokescreen sounded puzzled.

"For helping me" Starscream smiled slightly.

* * *

Smokescreen led Starscream the rest of the way into the room. When they got in, both of them watched as the door closed behind them.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Starscream glanced at Smokescreen before looking over at the berth.

"I-I um..." Smokescreen was surprised, he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay if you say no. I just don't fee-" Starscream stopped talking with tears fell down his face plate.

"Of course I will" Smokescreen pulled Starscream closer and hugged him again.

Starscream tugged on Smokescreen and they went and sat on the edge of the berth.

* * *

Time had past so quickly. The entire base fell silent, it was a weekend which meant the children stayed in base. So they were sleeping in their guardians quarters.

Starscream and Smokescreen were still sat on the edge of the berth. But Starscream had fallen into recharge on Smokescreens shoulder.

Smokescreen looked at him and smiled. He slowly moved and carefully placed Starscream down, Smokescreen got up and moved Starscreams legs so he was now completely on the berth.

Smokescreen looked down at him and sighed. He then began to walk towards the exit but stopped when Starscream spoke.

"You said you would stay with me" Starscreams voice was quiet, whether that was because he just woke up fron recharge or he didn't want to make much noise. Either way Smokescreen walked back over to the berth.

Starscream shuffled himself backwards so there was now space in front of him. He patted the space and looked up at Smockscreen.

"Are you sure?" Smokescreen looked at Starscream in confusion.

"I've never been so sure" Starscream smiled as Smokescreen lay down on the berth next to him.

They both faced each other, Smokescreen had one arm draped over Starscream.

And that's the way they spent the rest of the night, recharging in each others arms.


	25. I Don't Want To Loose You Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Starscream head out, but soon things take a bad turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness so close to the finish.

It was early in the morning when Starscream woke. But when he did he was surprised to see that Smokescreen wasn't there. Starscream rose up into a sitting position and looked around the room, but someone caught his attention.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Starscream peeked over the edge of the berth at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen jumped slightly with surprise and looked up at Starscream.

"I-um I don't know"

Smokescreen picked himself up off the floor and looked at Starscream.

"Rest well?" 

"Yes thank you" Starscream kept his optics on him and smiled. It felt great to know that there was someone who cared.

Smokescreen nodded and looked behind at the door. Starscream noticed and got up.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Smokescreen was a little surprised at how silently and quickly Starscream made it over to him.

"If you want to. I still haven't done patrol, so I suppose you could come with me" Smokescreen smiled at Starscream and looked back over at the door.

Starscream didn't know what to do, what happens if his signal was found. Megatron wouldn't hesitate to rip his spark out. But he knew staying in base all the time wouldn't help him either.

"Starscream?"

Starscream broke from his daze and looked at Smokescreen.

"Oh I'm sorry... You don't have to if you don't want to" Smokescreen knew what Starscream was thinking. If anything Smokescreen was slightly scared as well.

"Yeah I'll go" Starscream smiled and walked towards the door. Smokescreen watched and waited.

"Are you sure?"

Starscream turned and nodded. Smokescreen then went to the door, but when it opened, they both were shocked.

* * *

 

Arcee was stood in front of the door, glaring at the both of them.

"You sti-" Arcee began to speak but was cut off by Smokescreen. He knew exactly why she was there, and what she was about to say.

"Still haven't done patrol, I know. Me and Starscream are going" Smokescreen stepped in front of Starscream slightly. Starscream saw and knew he was protecting him.

Arcee continued to glare at them before she turned and walked back down the corridor.

"She hates you now, doesn't she" Starscream tapped Smokescreen on the shoulder while watching as Arcee walked into the main room.

Smokescreen said nothing, he just nodded. He then stepped to the side and held Starscreams servo.

"Ready?" Smokescreen looked at Starscream with a questioning look.

"Yeah let's go" Starscream sighed at the end of his sentence, and they both made their way down the corridor.

* * *

When they arrived, Starscream let go of Smokescreens servo as they walked in.

"Hey!" Miko waved and smiled over at the both of them. Smokescreen waved back but when Starscream spoke, it caught everyone by surprise.

"Hello Miko"

Everyone spun around and looked at Starscream. Miko was the most surprised.

"You know my name!" Miko was amazed. Starscream looked down at her and smiled.

"And you're Raf, but I know that's not your full name" Starscream looked over at Raf and saw that he too was amazed.

"No it's Rafael" Raf was astonished.

Starscream looked around the room.

"And Jack is the other one" Starscream knew that he would be with Arcee. 

Smokescreen tapped Starscreams arm to get his attention.

"Ready to go?"

Starscream smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready"

They both began to walk towards the exit but stopped when Optimus spoke to the both of them.

"Be careful when you're out there"

Both of them nodded and carried on walking.

"We'll be back soon"

That was the last thing said by one as one of them wouldn't come back alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Cliffhangers I love them...


	26. I Don't Want To Loose You Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Starscream go out, but only one returns alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost cried while writing this chapter.

Smokescreen and Starscream walked out of the base into the barren land of Jasper.

"So what do you do while out here?" Starscream looked at Smokescreen in confusion.

"Keep an optic out for strange activity" Smokescreen looked around him and back at Starscream.

"Sounds great" Starscream spoke sarcastically, which made Smokescreen giggle.

"Yeah. If you call walking around fun" Smokescreen looked at Starscream.

But suddenly Smokescreen stopped, Starscream noticed and looked at what Smokescreen was looking at.

* * *

Breakdown was laying face down sprawled across the ground, energon staining the ground he lay on.

Starscream looked at him in horror as did Smokescreen.

Starscream moved over and knelt down next to him.

"Starscream I'm so sorry" Smokescreen slowly walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"It's all my fault... I should never have left" Starscream whispered as he stroked the back of Breakdowns helm. Smokescreen looked at him, something else would give a bigger shock.

* * *

Megatron stood looking at them, he seemed confused but when Smokescreen got up and stood in frony of Starscream, Megatron snarled. Starscream was terrified, he shot up and got behind Smokescreen.

"An autobot, Really?" Megatron had a low growl as he spoke. Starscream said nothing, he just wished that hr would go.

"I've came to take you back Starscream" Megatron seemed to look right through Smokescreen and directly at Starscream.

"Well he's going no where with you!" Smokescreen shouted at him.

Megatron seemed to look right past the fact that Smokescreen seemed to be protecting Starscream. Why was this, but then he remembered his conversation with Soundwave.

_'Is that what love is?' 'To protect one another... No matter what happens'_

**'They're in love!?'** Megatron thought to himself as he looked at them.

"Starscream how could you!?…" Megatron shouted at him.

"After everything i've done for you!"

Starscream growled to himself, he raised himself up and stepped from behind Smokescreen.

"No... After everything you've done  _to_ me!…"

"You're the reason I wanted to leave, and so I did. _'They'_  helped me get out, because  _'They'_ knew that it would be a matter of time before I broke!" Starscream glared at Megatron as he shouted.

Smokescreen was amazed at his courage, but he knew now that they weren't safe.

://: We need help. Megatrons here! ://:

* * *

When the base got the comm from Smokescreen, they all looked at each other in shock. 

"Wait! What!?" Miko looked at Bulkhead with a scared yet worried expression.

"Megatron will kill him" Raf looked at Miko.

"I'll go" Bulkhead looked over at Optimus, who was stood watching as everyone went into panic mode.

"Me, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will go" Optimus looked at the both of them before he turned and looked at Wheeljack.

"I need you to remain here and control the ground bridge"

Wheeljack looked up at Optimus and nodded his helm.

* * *

Megatron snarled at Starscream, but slowly Starscream's confidence started to slip away. His wings began to droop down, his glare began to fade away and he would avert his optics away from Megatron.

Smokescreen could see that he was becoming distressed. He moved and stepped in front of Starscream again.

Then the ground bridge opened, and out of it came Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Megatron watched as they quickly made their way over to them. Optimus and Bulkhead guarded them and Bumblebee pulled them both away behind some rocks.

"Well for being a mech who everyone seems to claim trustworthy, you certainly managed to fool me" Megatron glared at Optimus.

But Optimus said nothing, he just stood his ground. Ready to fight if that's what it came too.

* * *

 Smokescreen, Starscream and Bumblebee sat behind the rocks, listening in to the conversation. 

"Why isn't he speaking back?" Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee in confusion.

(I don't know...) Bumblebee turned his helm to look at Smokescreen, but he had gone. He then peeked around the rock and saw Smokescreen approaching them.

(Wait Smokescreen!) Bumblebee didn't know whether to get Smokescreen or to stay and look after Starscream.

Smokescreen walked past the both of them.

"Smokescreen get back now!" Optimus watched as Smokescreen approached Megatron.

* * *

Smokescreen stopped when he was right in front of Megatron.

"He doesn't want to go back with you. Why don't you understand that?" Smokescreen looked up at him.

Everyone else watched in amazement at what was going on. Never before had anyone ever been so courageous and casually walk over to Megatron and ask questions.

Megatron bent down to optic level with Smokescreen. Which Smokescreen found more intimidating than Megatron standing upright.

"Because he's mine" Megatron glared and whispered to Smokescreen. He then grabbed Smokescreen by the neck and pulled him closer.

"And I want him back" Megatron whispered to him again. He then moved so that he was upright and that Smokescreen was looking at everyone, but still with Megatrons servo around his neck.

"Come with me now Starscream and this puny autobot will be able to live to see another day" Megatron glared at Optimus as he spoke.

They were all shocked, especially Optimus and Starscream.

"Let him go Megatron, Smokescreen has nothing to so with this"

"He has everything to do with this!" Megatron tightened his grip on Smokescreens neck, but at one point his grip cut into one of the main energon lines.

Smokescreen began to fidget and tried to escape his hold, but all his efforts were useless. 

Everyone watched in horror as he began to cough up energon. The energon seemed to be pouring from his mouth and neck onto the floor.

"Stop!..." Starscream emerged from behind the rocks.

"Just stop" Starscream pleaded to Megatron.


	27. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and after.

The brave and out-going rookie was now nothing more than a trembling and whimpering mess.

"Please just let him go" Starscream approached Megatron and Smokescreen.

"If you let him go..." Starscream looked up at Megatron. Then he looked at Smokescreen.

"I'll go back with you"

Smokescreen looked ar him in shock, he would have said 'No' but he was unable too.

Megatron just looked down at Starscream.

 **'This is still love. He's willing to go back with me, just so he can be free'** Megatron thought to himself as he looked down at Starscream.

"Fine" Megatron loosened his grip on Smokescreens neck, and watched as he fell to the floor. Starscream immediately knelt down next to him too see if he was okay.

"Starscream you can't go, he'll kill you" Smokescreen looked at Starscream with a concerned expression.

"Better me than you" Starscream helped Smokescreen get up and escorted him back over to Optimus.

"I'll miss you" Starscream hugged Smokescreen, and to Smokescreen he never wanted it to end. But it did.

"I'll miss you too"

* * *

They all watched as Starscream made his way back over to Megatron, but he stopped half way there.

"You do know that I will NEVER! love you" Starscream made it very clear to Megatron.  **  
**

Megatron just glared at him.

"Well if I can't have your love..."

Megatron paused and raised his fusion canon.

"Then no one can!"

* * *

Starscream fell to the floor on his back. 

Smokescreen ran over to him and picked him up. He then ran back over to the group.

"We need to go!" Smokescreen looked up at Optimus, tears rolling down his face plate.

"Smokescreen"

"Please!. We need to save him!"

"Smokescreen he's gone. You can't take back what has been taken"

Optimus looked down at Smokescreen and then at the now dead seeker in his arms.

://: We need a ground bridge ://:

* * *

They all stood there, waiting for the ground bridge. But watching Megatrons every move.

But he didn't say anything, he turned around and began to walk away. But then a ground bridge opened in front of them, so they began to walk through.

When they got through, there was no one in the main room except Wheeljack.

"So what happ-" Wheeljack stopped when he saw Starscream in Smokescreens arms.

"Oh that happened"

"Where's Miko and Raf" Bulkhead glanced around the room, but they weren't to be seen.

"There in med bay, annoying Ratchet no doubt" Wheeljack looked over at the door that led into med bay.

"Should I get them?" Bulkhead looked up at Optimus.

"Yes okay. Everyone needs to be here" Optimus looked at Bulkhead then he turned to face Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen I'm sorry"

Smokescreen took his gaze off of Starscream and looked up at Optimus.

"What's going on?" Miko walked in looked up at them all but gasped when she saw Starscream.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Miko looked up at Smokescreen. But his expression gave her the answer to her questions.

Raf then came in and looked at them all.

"Is he de-"

Raf was cut off when Smokescreen dropped to his knees, still with Starscream in his arms. He pulled Starscream closer and held him tighter. He lowered his helm and cried.

(It's probably best that your not in here for a while) Bumblebee looked down at them and picked them up. He didn't know where to go. But he figured that he should go any where that wasn't close by.

"Smokescreen I need you to come here" Ratchet noticed the energon that still leaked from Smokescreens neck.

Smokescreen shook his helm and held Starscream closer.

"Smokescreen I need to check it" Ratchet made his way over to him. When he got there he noticed the full extent of Starscreams damage.

Ratchet knelt down next to Smokescreen and tilted his helm so he could get a better view of the injury.

"It hurts" Smokescreens voice was hushed but a tone of pain could be heard.

Ratchet couldn't help but glance down at Starscream. He saw where he was shot, as there was a hole in his chest plate. His optics were wide open but completely colorless.

"I miss him already"

* * *

 

The days seemed to pass so slowly. The base was always quiet, never would it be as loud as it once was.

Hardly anyone would see Smokescreen, as he would keep himself in his room or on the roof of the base.

He would only ever be up there to talk to Starscreams grave.

* * *

Smokescreen sat down on the ground, leaning against the rocks of his grave.

"I've never been the same since you went. In fact nothing has ever really been the same, the base is always quiet..." Smokescreen paused and looked at the grave.

"I suppose it shows how much of an impact you made on us"

Smokescreen turned his helm when heard a noise behind him. Standing there was Miko, she walked over to Smokescreen and sat down next to him.

"Hey Smokescreen" Miko looked up at Smockscreen.

"Hi" 

"No one's seen you in ages. I thought I would just check to see of you were okay"

Smokescreen looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just whats happened its just brought me down, that's all"

"You're not the only one who misses him..."

Smokescreen looked at her in confusion.

"We all miss him"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm really sad this is the last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story. Don't know if I'll write one this long again. But if anyone has any suggestions please comment.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
